Talk:Trial by Ice
Notes *It appeared that Heavenly Strike was absorbed by Utsusemi, but Blizzard IV was not. --Freebayes 17:01, 19 July 2009 (UTC) *At least with players, the opposite is true. These BPs ignore shadows, and the "IV" ones do not. Tahngarthortalk- 17:45, 19 July 2009 (UTC) A Note on Randomness - Level 99 PUP In the last 3 days, I've fought 9 Prime Battles. 7 of which were PUP/DNC, 2 (Shiva only) were PUP/WHM, pretty much only for a quick, free Teleport-Vahzl. PUP/WHM has at least 2 Magic Defense Bonuses and Barblizzara, /DNC has no added defenses. Diamond Dust did ~400 dmg to me as /DNC, and 1370 dmg as /WHM with Barbliz up. Both times were NOT fought on Iceday or Firesday. I have only seen, of the 9 primes fights I've done, an avatar 2hr of more than 400 once. Because of this lame randomness, I had to run ALL the way back to Cloister of Frost and fight her again (getting Evoker's Ring). Save yourself some trouble, EXPECT randomness, get RR up (from the book it's 30 credits for RR3) and fight all the avatars down the ramp, so if you get unlucky, you can rez, rest, and try again. Round 3, ON ICEDAY, Diamond Dust didn't even break /whm Stoneskin with 127 Enhancing Magic. As I said, randomness. Testimonials *Soloable by a 70+ SMN/WHM with very little difficulty. The fight can cut it close on the timer, but it is doable. Fighting her on Firesday is helpful. Poison potion for sleepga. Be careful not to have too much -enmity gear or Shiva can lose hate completely and regenerate HP after your avatar dies. Used Ifrit only for Flaming Crush (leaving him out drained too much MP) and then kept Carbuncle out with some form of refresh (Yinyang in my case) to build MP back up. Elemental Siphon'd Ice Spirit whenever it was available. Followed up Siphon with Ifrit's BP again and then ran back to the other side before releasing and summoning Carbuncle back out. Poison Nails did minimal damage for me so Carbuncle was most useful for an extra (and cheap) heal with Healing Ruby I; Healing Ruby II is too expensive and the MP is more useful with Ifrit. Stoneskin barely absorbs any damage--Blink was seemingly more useful, but Aquaveil was a lifesaver. Congruent with other testimonials, Barblizzara should be recast whenever possible. *Soloable by 90 Drg/Whm with minor difficulty, mostly related to itty bitty galka mp pool. Second time around, when I had my routine down (and remembered those oh-so-important bar- spells, lol), it was much easier. Used no potions and still had mp at the end. Go on the day the avatar is weak.~Zazhi, sylph *Solo'd as PLD/RDM, 17 minute fight. Very easy, just save Rampart for her two-hour. *Easily duoed by 2 WHM/NIN *Soloed by Drg95/Whm39. Paralyze endangered me more than the ice spells. Barspells recommended although I probably could have not used it. --Sleepingkirby 22:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) * NIN75/RDM37 can easily solo this, keeping barspells up. *Dual boxed with 75DRG/SAM and 75WHM/BLM. Fought on firesday very easily, never falling below 50% HP. *Soloable as WHM/NIN. *Soloable as WHM/RDM on ice day, without much of an issue, no meds and 12m 5s clear time (capped shield skill, genbu shield, perdu wand) stay in solace mode, enfire not auspice, blaze spikes, standard solo tactics as whm/rdm. *Soloed as RDM/NIN. Very easy with composure. Cast all buffs then remove composure for Utsusemi recast times. Only had to cast cure III on myself once the whole fight. *Duoable by DNC75/NIN & BLM75/WHM. Keep up Fan Dance & Utsusemi. Use Waltzes when needed. BLM Buffs and uses Barblizzara. Roughly recast Fan Dance around 50% for 2hr *Soloable as SMN/WHM. Keep up Protect, Shell, Blink and Stoneskin. Be sure to bring yagudo drinks for MP and poison potions for sleepga. Remember to cast barblizzara when you can as well. Use Ifrit to open with (Flaming Crush works wonders), but when your MP drops too low bring out carbuncle until your MP goes up. Stay well out of range of Shiva - Diamond Dust has a VERY LARGE range - and use Elemental Siphon when necessary. Overall, it's a fairly easy (but lengthly) fight, just kite around and Flaming Crush/Poison Nails every so often (not too much or you'll get too much hate). *Duo'd by SAM/DNC and BLU/NIN - Kept a modest Evasion build on Sam with Soboro as the Blu died early on from an unlucky set of attacks. Shiva had very bad accuracy, rarely broke Third Eye, kept my HP topped up for the odd Bliz 4 or Heavenly Strike that got through. Turned away when she used Ice Spikes til they wore. Evasion set consisted of: O.Hat, Evasion Torque, Velocity Earring, Scorp. Harness and Boxer's Mantle. Towards the end Blu got back up and helped speed up the kill. An enjoyable fight, dropped into red HP a few times, but no real danger of dying. *Easy solo on Dnc/Nin didn't even need 2 hr. *Soloed with ease DNC/WAR no preperation other than noticing it was firesday while doing Warp II scroll quest. Fan Dance, Box Step, Dancing Edge, Reverse Flourish was all that i used and the odd Curing Waltz III to keep hp topped up. Blizzaga IV hit for 263 and Diamond Dust was 512. No special gear no eva setup nothing just a random urge to hit something while doing a quest - Shimeiryomou, Shiva Server *Soloed as BLU91/RDM45 with little difficulty on Firesday. Cast Battery Charge, Protect II, Shell II, Stoneskin, and Occultation before entering battlefield and Barfire and Enfire before engaging Shiva. Spammed Quad. Continuum, Hysteric Barrage, Goblin Rush, Disseverment, and Delta Thrush until she was defeated. Used Convert to replenish MP and Magic Fruit to replenish HP and Vorpal Blade once. Diamond Dust didn't deal that much damage. --LordChocoSlime 14:51, 22 December 2011 (UTC) *Soloable by an extremely poorly equipped lv95 SMN/RDM. All I had was some +MP gear, Fire Staff, and Vermillion Cloak. The strategy is to keep Refresh up, summon Ifrit, use Flaming Crush, release, summon your Fire Spirit (to save MP), wait for your next BP: Rage, rinse and repeat. I was not prepared at all, had very poor equipment, and still won.